gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
San Andreas State Police
The San Andreas State Police (abbreviated SASP) is a San Andreas law enforcement agency professionally and jurisdiction-wise superior to the three metropolitan police forces located in San Fierro, Las Venturas and Los Santos. The San Andreas State Police was founded in June 2011 by the San Andreas State Government and was at the time lead by Charles Redfield. The Los Santos County Sheriff Department made place for this state-wide police force. Historical background Los Santos County Sheriff Department Prior to the existance of the San Andreas State Police the Los Santos municipal government formed a law enforcement entity in Red County. The so-called Los Santos County Sheriff Department was planned to cover an role equal to that of the Los Santos Police Department though in a different jurisdiction that LSPD was said not to be capable of managing in such a minor crime-rate. Moreover the department was planned to be minor with a little amount of enforcers, though highly capable of enforcing the law and in possession of the correct equipment. With a lot of hassle the idea finally broke through. Earlier the government saw no need for the financial investment in such a department with the neccessary equipment, though Charles Redfield was perfectly fit for the job and it was more or less an enterprise of the LS government. As such the department was formed with its headquarters in Dillimore and a handful of units under them, though after intensive research and a typical trial period it didn't turn out to be as effecient as earlier speculated. As such Redfield commandered the San Andreas State Government to bring up the matter of a possible State Police force, rather. Prototype concept of the State Police As a response to the issue at hand the State government ran into numerous discussions with several government entities and politicians, and yet the State Police department appeared more promising than a County Sheriff department, as according to statistics the homicide rate was far higher in the county than that of metropolitan grounds; a detective force would be seen fit, even, and politicians saw the economical value in dismissing the LSPD of their Detective Bureau and order a state-wide replacement with improved technology and equipment to investigate state-wide crimes. Jurisdictions would not hold them from forming joint operations with that of other departments. Rather, one force would control state-wide police investigations into organized crime and homicide. The official founding and dismissal of the LSCSD In the first stage of the State Police that was finally built, the LSPD's Detective Bureau was dismissed and the recently founded Sheriff department was shut down. The spendings were invested in the construction of an arsenal for the State Police force, with the primary division that of the Bureau of Criminal Investigations under Ryan Larcom. With protests from former Sheriffs the State government permitted a minor highway patrol unit covering interstates and expressways San Andreas-wide for traffic offenses and hot pursuits. This made the Dodge Charger the primary patrol unit of the San Andreas State Police. State Police Overall Troopers A sequence of months passed and Charles Redfield was successed by Isabelle Torres whom was furthermore at the time part of High-command of the former Sheriff department and the current San Andreas State Police. Edison Best was in charge of the highway patrol unit at the time. The duo was somewhat conservative and supported the idea of State Police patrol units investing time in metropolitan jurisdictions. More often due to a lack of work law enforcement tried to deploy state police units in Los Santos to deminish inefficient state costs. This was also the moment the metropolitan police found the state police to meddle in their jurisdiction, and a rather aggressive atmosphere occured between their forces due to a lack of coöperation. State police was, after all, intruding their sector. The Bureau of Criminal Investigations became less of a priority with the multiple enlisting patrol officers and they rapidly expanded, outnumbering investigators as a whole when the two divisions were compared. With a decreasing crime-rate in the county Torres renamed the highway patrol unit to 'State Police Overall Troopers' which were acclaimed to be elite to regular patrol units of the metropolitan police. Acclaimed 'support' units. Best reformed the department's structure to fit a broader amount of employees. Expansion of patrol jurisdiction In discussions with the Board of Police Commissioners with requests to patrol in Los Santos becoming more frequent, the Chief of Police and Commissioner whom at the time was Kaitlin Lorento successing Isabelle Torres, priorized state costs and removed the need to patrol only with consent of the local government. As such SPOT units could be found openly patrolling the streets of Los Santos and it became the daily mail. This did not go without protest, however. Conservative citizens and law enforcers mostly a part of the Los Santos Police Department protested against the accord signed by the board. Not neccessarily public protests, though people started gossipping and tension occured clearly between employees of each party. At one point SASP even took it upon themselves to file a case against the LSPD and the media was flooding with headlines. Special Tactics And Operations To the end of 2011 a bank robbery took place on the Los Santos bank. It was not a thing the LSPD could of easily dealt with, though at the time they had not shifted their focus to the stationing of a SWAT unit assigned to deal with situations akin to a bank robbery. Bluntly put the LSPD was not ready, and during the robbery itself SASP and LSPD could not coöperate well, forming a media scandal with officers of each department firing upon another in a mocking manner. The bank robbers escaped and were never caught. With the LSPD suffering internal problems SASP was assigned to construct a similar department referred to as Special Tactics and Operations or STOP. It was more particularly a team consisting of professionally trained troopers that would be able to assist their own divisions such as the Bureau of Criminal Investigations in high-risk warrants and replace the LSPD in situations akin to the robbery when the situation called for it and in the predicated circumstances SWAT could not be effectively deployed. Overtime the LSPD reconstructed their SWAT unit back to its fullest potential. STOP would often participate in joint operations where SWAT secured the inner-sector of an operation and formed the main shock troopers of a raid while STOP secured high-risk perimeters and long-range assistance to SWAT units. STOP and SWAT become moreso the singular divisions that proved to add up to each othe well and hence coöperate, yet issues between patrol units of SASP and LSPD are still on-going. Detailed overview of divisions Bureau of Criminal Investigations Robbery and Homicide Division Robbery and Homicide Division is a part of the Bureau of Criminal Investigation, and is in charge of investigating the following crimes regarding Murder, Attempted Murder, Robbery or Theft of any kind, including but not limited to Grand Theft Auto and Breaking and Entering to a Private Property. In addition to the forementoined list of crimes, Robbery and Homicide Division can also investigates Assault and Battery charges, if the Assault or Battery made the victim lose his or her life. Gangs and Vice Division Gangs and Vice Division, withen Bureau of Criminal Investigation is the Department that focuses on Gang and Vice crimes. Such definitions are, but not limited to, bring Street Gangs, Mobs, Mafia and Criminal Organisations down, investigating them, and investigating Gambling, Alcohol and Drug crimes, in addition to the pornography and prostitution withen the State. Major Cases Division Major Cases Division - is the last Special Investigative Division - under the Bureau of Criminal Investigation, and that focuses on cases that doesn't fall under Robbery and Homicide, and Gangs and Vice. In short, Major Cases Division investigates kidnapping or attempted kidnapping, burglary or larceny or robbery from a bank, or attempt to do so, burglary or larceny that is above one hundered and fifty grands (150.000 USD), hi-jacking and art-theft. The Major Case Division also investigates the sex-crimes, such as rape, sexual abuse, and domestic-violence cases. State Police Overall Troopers They operate similar to that of LSPD's current CPU divsion, dealing with 911 calls and going on active patrol around the city and outer counterparts. Special Tactics and Operations They operate similar to that of the LSPD's current S.W.A.T. division, dealing with the following operations: *Terrorist Situations *Bomb Defusal *Hostage Situations *Negotiation Situations *High Risk Warrants *Breach and Clear Operations *Major Risk situations (Suspects with heavy automatic firearms, etc) Category:Law Enforcement